


Flirting the Iceman

by Blueberryjuice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryjuice/pseuds/Blueberryjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be working on Mylock Journies, but I don't want to, my mind is blank...:(</p><p>Name is Victoria for my dear British friend who wanted me to write this. Mycroft is 30, Sherlock is 25, John is 25, Lestrade/Moriaty doesn't matter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flirting the Iceman

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Mylock Journies, but I don't want to, my mind is blank...:(
> 
> Name is Victoria for my dear British friend who wanted me to write this. Mycroft is 30, Sherlock is 25, John is 25, Lestrade/Moriaty doesn't matter.

  "Sir, I have...ah...flu. I need, no, need, I mean, I need to rest." Anthea stated. Lie, Mycroft realized, clear as a daylight. He swiftly replied. "Leave, Anthea, and take your break; However, I have a request for you. Kindly do NOT return back when you have taken your rest with nonexisting flu. You need to know the people you should lie on to. My last name, as you see, is Holmes, after all." With that, he left Anthea stuttering behind, turning red and being infantile. He phoned his colleague, Michael, to fill in for the secretary job for a week or so.

  "Victoria Michelle Jackson, 25, Harvard, no relatieves, parents deceased, no criminal background." Mycroft muttered. He quite liked this woman, but liking her wasn't enough. Mycroft knew that nuemerous people filled in the categories for fakeness, and he needed an interview to see if she was lying or not. He was quite pissed off now, because of numerous false reports. Heavens help him, there was a woman who wrote her phone number for Mycroft, and she kept on sending letters and letters- she wasn't interested in the job, she was apparently interested in him. God Help Me, he mused. He phoned Michael. "Interview with the fifty people I chose. Yes, fifty. No, not forty, fifty, FIFTY! Yes, tomorrow..NO! Michael, I have an appointment with the Queen tomorrow! Check my schedule- ah, yes, day after that would be very nice. Hm, Thank you." Mycroft couldn't wait to get rid of this blabbering idiot who _desperately_ needed an ear surgery and glasses.

  Victoria smiled at her reflection. Smooth brown hair, faint lipstick, and a good watch around her wrists. She couldn't wait to get a new job and serve a different boss than those who were only interested in having sex with her. She kept herself virgin for so long, and she wasn't going to break it with some forty- years- old boss. She was very good with sports, having mastered Taek Won Do(Korean), Kungfu(Chinese), and numerous other skills. However, the best thing about her was that she was intelligent. She had an IQ of more than 200- thus, she was probably smarter than the great _Sherlock Holmes_. His brother, though- she wasn't quite sure. She was dying to find out.

  Mycroft wasn't having high expectations from Victoria after all the blithering idiots- really, Michael was better. He briefly wished for Anthea, but no; she lied to him. He didn't like liars too much. So, when Victoria walked in, it was a great surprise to him. He wanted to hire her at that very moment, because he couldn't read her. He couldn't read her from her clothings, watches, hairs; he knew that she would be a challenge, and he was willing to have her. However, she was very...attractive. Curly, brown hair with hint of black, peach-like skin, big eyes, small lips, high nose, petite hands- she was _very_ attractive, and he felt lust swirling up on his vein. However, he didn't know it was lust- he merely regarded it for affection for another. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Victoria," Mycroft stated, but he was even more surprised when he felt Victoria sweeping over his form and cringing a bit. "Do I look untidy?" He inquired. The last thing he wanted was to let Victoria think of him as an untidy boss. "No, sir, it's just that your current secretary is very bad at handling his job. I believe that the schedule you made today is made by yourself, thus making you sleep for only three hours. Shame, really. Also, the woman who keeps clinging on to you- she already has a husband. Turn her down, you deserve better, sir." Mycroft hired her right then. He wanted a secretary who was clever and cunning.

  Victoria liked the man. Handsome, quite tall, not too thin, sporty, intelligent, and he seemed to like her. She pushed that thought away from her head- American president required a meeting with him. "Sir, meeting with Obama- when should we deal with it?" she asked. Mycroft didn't answer. She turned around to see him- and the Great Mycroft Holmes, the Iceman, was _sleeping_ on the file of important papers! She quietly moved over to his side and massaged his shoulder and necks. Mycroft was very quick to wake up from his light doze. He blinked sleepily and saw his secretary gently massaging him. He stood up quickly. "Apologies, what were you saying?" Victoria looked up at him with sympathy, and her puppy-like eyes almost sent Mycroft to kiss her- but no. He was the Iceman and caring were _not_ an advantage. "Sir," Victoria stated. "Get some rest. I'll do the rest of the work. Good night." With that, she gently opened the door for him.

  Mycroft was glad for Victoria. She did his work with gladness, and she seemed to like him. Perhaps a date will be nice. Someday, he'll ask her. Someday.

 


End file.
